


flash bomb

by hyengold



Series: crash and burn [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, i have no idea where this going, just some nice wholesome seungjin, mayhaps i got a little bold in this one, more kissing !!, nOT that kind of bold though, pls deal with my impulsive non-planning ass, that's it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: Seungmin hangs out at Hyunjin's house. Antics ensue.





	flash bomb

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is a sequel to my fic [icarus' mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233628), and although you might not understand some things, you don't need to read it in order to understand it lol
> 
> edit: apparently you do need to read it first, so if you wanna get yourself into a strange ass story plot then go ahead and click the link! 
> 
> i haven't actually put this in any of my fics thus far, but i feel it's imperative to do so now, so-
> 
> that's right, it's disclaimer time!
> 
> this is a purely fictional universe and storyline, a safe space for me to experiment with characters and writing without having to worry too much about the whole stupid worldbuilding thing. i am in no way trying to say that the events in this story, and all other stories, actually take place or will take place in real life, and i respect stray kids as a major inspiration and sentient, independent thinkers.
> 
> aight, now that that's taken care of, a little warning: i am completely inexperienced with writing kissing scenes, i'm so sorry AHAHA

Seungmin literally does not know what to think.

Never in a hundred years would he have thought that he would be here, in this position, experiencing this moment. It wouldn’t even have crossed his mind.

And yet here he is, sitting on someone else's bed on a weekend visit, the absolutely ethereal owner of said bed resting his head on his lap as if it were the most normal thing in the world, having a heated debate with Seungmin over Jeongin’s Hogwarts house.

“I’m telling you,” Hyunjin insisted, “Yang Jeongin is nothing but a sweetie pie and the fluffiest being on this earth. He’s so Hufflepuff material it  _ hurts _ .”

“That’s just what he wants you to think,” Seungmin scoffs. “He’s got you caught in his devious Slytherin snare of deceit and braces that makes you think he’s an angelic blessing. But once you get to truly know him…  _ oh ho _ , that’s when his dark side starts to reveal itself.”

“And what would you know about that?” Hyunjin argues right back. “You’re always bothering and pestering him; what other side would he show you? Besides, it’s not like you’re not a Slytherin yourself-”

“Actually,” Seungmin cut in smugly, “I’m a Ravenclaw.”

Hyunjin swivels his head upright to stare at him as if he has just said, “I’m going to steal all your toothbrushes and eat them in front of your face.”

“You’re a fucking Ravenclaw,” he deadpans. “You’re a Ravenclaw and you wanted to kill me.”

Seungmin feels his face rapidly heating up. Oh, can’t bygones just be left as bygones? Why must Hyunjin  _ bring this up _ ? Seungmin swears he will never live it down. “N-no-shut up,” he manages through his extreme embarrassment. “You- you’re a special case.”

Hyunjin smirks amusedly, and Seungmin’s heart does a tap dance in his ribcage. He thought he had come to terms with these feelings,  _ why _ do they still bother him so? “I’m a special case? What about all those other people who aggravate you much more, like say… Seo Changbin.”

Seungmin’s face is probably nearing a dangerous shade of tomato red. “Seo- who’s that?” he says, forcing some false cheerfulness into his voice. It damn near works as doubt flickers across Hyunjin’s face for a split second, before his face hardens into resolve once again.

Hyunjin huffs. “I’d question if the name I brought up was correct, but your face proves it all. Jisung’s my best friend, remember, and he happens to be rap buddies with our good senior Changbin. I know about your… inclination for physical elimination.”

As Hyunjin says this he smiles innocently up at Seungmin, as if he has the pure ignorance of a newborn lamb. To make matters worse his fingers have moved up to fiddle with Seungmin’s still ones, the warmth and comfort radiating from the action making all of Seungmin’s cognitive functions cease to operate.

It takes a few seconds for the penny to drop in Seungmin’s mind. “Wait- you  _ know _ ?” he splutters, shifting his hand away involuntarily in a movement of shock, but Hyunjin’s grip tightens petulantly. “You know about- you know why I wanted to kill you?”

“Well, not really,” Hyunjin admits. “I don’t understand why you would resort to actual murder to solve your problems, but yes, I knew that it was your preference, thanks to a certain Han the Gossip.”

Seungmin can’t find it in him to meet Hyunjin’s eyes anymore as thoughts fly through his head. Hyunjin, as if he’s able to sense Seungmin’s ponderings, keeps quiet, a docile smile on his face while he patiently waits for Seungmin to gather his fragmented ideas and piece them together into coherent sentences. It’s quite comforting, actually.

“You still liked me though,” he prompts, as if the statement is a figurative poker, stoking the flame. The flame of what, exactly, Seungmin doesn’t quite know.

A guilty giggle flutters from Hyunjin’s lips. “I- you were… an oxymoron, of sorts, I guess,” he says, and it almost sounds like a confession. “I couldn’t figure you out and… objectively you were super cute so… that sorta drew me in.”

Seungmin’s brows furrow while he fights down a blush at Hyunjin’s compliment. To distract himself, he says, “I don’t think I’m that much of a mystery to solve.”

“That’s because you’re  _ you _ !” Hyunjin exclaims, and one of his hands flies up and almost hits Seungmin in the face. He dodges in time, although the expression he shows must have been ridiculous. “Oh  _ fuck _ , I’m so sorry- but anyways, _ you _ may understand how your own thoughts work, but other people don’t.”

“I actually don’t know how my own thoughts work either,” Seungmin mutters in protest.

Hyunjin waves it away, noticeably careful not to smack Seungmin again. “Besides the point! We outsiders can’t read your mind, full stop. I guess… I guess I was curious to see why you were so quiet, yet able to be so... hostile?” Uncertainty tinges his voice at the last word. Seungmin can tell it’s because he doesn’t know if the descriptor is offensive or not. It’s a good thing Seungmin has received much worse from the Devil’s Child himself, aka Yang Jeongin. (He should bring that up the next time they have a debate about this.)

(...”next time” implies that they’re going to do this again.)

Jokingly Seungmin raises a mock fist and pretends to pound on Hyunjin’s face. “Wow, look at me, so hostile.”

A delighted laugh escapes from Hyunjin as he squirms a little and buries his face in Seungmin’s thigh in a fruitless effort to avoid the assault. “Oh my god, what are you  _ doing _ -”

Seeing that Hyunjin isn’t going to be impacted by his false actions, Seungmin decides to take some real ones. His fingers dart to Hyunjin’s side and neck, nimbly flitting against them and brushing them like one does flower petals. Hyunjin absolutely  _ squeals _ and flies out of Seungmin’s lap, scrambling to get away from the tickle attack. But Seungmin has a ruthless streak, and he’s not gonna stop. He lunges forward and crawls to Hyunjin to get a better position, but Hyunjin, having the longer limbs, is a slippery eel and Seungmin has a hard time keeping him in one spot. He keeps on trying anyway.

Hyunjin doesn’t stop gasping pleas at Seungmin, but it’s only when Seungmin’s body starts to tire that he relents and retracts his fingers. That’s when he realises.

Hyunjin’s face is very visibly flushed too as he glances on at Seungmin hovering over him, legs trapping his waist and arms resting on either side of his face. Seungmin himself is dangerously close, head lowered from exhaustion. He swears he can feel Hyunjin’s breath on his mouth.

They stay like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other, something akin to desire stirring in their eyes, yet something else, unnamed, inhibits them from making the move. It feels like the whole world is holding its breath in that one moment. Then the words from that fateful day flit through his head.

_ “It’s okay if we… uh, kiss and stuff whenever we want to, right?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, that could work.” _

With a soft breath Seungmin closes the immeasurable gap.

It’s slow, and soft, and sweet, and Seungmin feels Hyunjin melt into him immediately, pressing back into him oh-so-gently. It makes Seungmin want to cry from how perfect Hyunjin is, how precious and how adorable his handsome, striking self can be. He doesn’t though, and breaks contact, if only just to look at how fucking perfect Hyunjin is. But Hyunjin apparently isn’t having any of it; as soon as Seungmin lifts himself off, he makes a sulky whining sound and his lower lip juts out, making him look even more devastatingly cute. And Seungmin, despite all he stands for, can never deny true cuteness.

He swoops in for round two, this time biting a little at Hyunjin’s bottom lip before capturing it in its wholeness. A shocked gasp flies from Hyunjin and Seungmin can’t help but give a satisfied smile; it’s him who made Hyunjin feel this way.

They continue on like this for a while, just basking in each other’s warmth and enjoying the moment now, when nothing else is on their mind but the presence in front of them. Hyunjin lets out a satisfied sigh against Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin’s mind goes into overdrive, but somehow he manages to keep going. Even though this is only the second time they’ve done this, he can almost call it a second nature, because Hyunjin’s just that addictive. He wants to keep doing this, but he discovers soon that he can’t because… fucking oxygen.

He separates and shuts his eyes, trying to relish in the last imprints of Hyunjin’s lips on his before it disappears, before he looks down. Hyunjin has a lazy smile stretched across his face, almost indulgent, like a self-righteous cat. Seungmin feels like spontaneously combusting, this is  _ not _ healthy for him-

No. No elimination.

Instead he just lets himself flop to the side to catch his breath and he feels Hyunjin nuzzle slightly into him. He leans in too, cherishing the comfort the touch brings, abandoning all rational thought to just  _ be in the moment _ . 

Tranquility reigns for a while. Then Hyunjin shifts, and breathes out. “Wow.” 

Seungmin lets out a shaky laugh in reply. “Wow indeed.”

Hyunjin turns around to face the window above his bed. “It's gonna get dark soon, you should go home.” 

Seungmin feels like whining, because he wants to spend more time with Hyunjin, he wants to spend  _ forever _ with Hyunjin, but alas. 

He reluctantly rolls himself off Hyunjin’s bed, landing with a ‘flump’ and making Hyunjin splutter with laughter. 

Usually he would scowl and try to shoo away anyone who laughs when he makes a fool of himself. But with Hyunjin, he feels special whenever he makes the boy smile. 

He's fucking screwed. Maybe he's fucking screwed, perhaps even doomed, but at least he'll go down smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i hope yall are still okay
> 
> fr tho, what do you guys think of jeongin's hogwarts house? tons of people say he's hufflepuff, but i have my qualms about it. 
> 
> anyways, my updates will become less frequent because school's started and HOO BOY it's heckin busy. i should be writing an essay as i type but this thing's been lying around in my drafts collecting dust for far too long
> 
> and finally, shoutout to my homie [rosixquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosixquinn) for giving me the confidence boost to post this baby. thanks for being willing to deal with me :")
> 
> kudos and comments really make me smile!


End file.
